


Hellspawn

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Goblin Market - Christina Rossetti
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Demons, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Goblins, Grief/Mourning, Innocence, Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Temptation, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie mourns her lost love while fearing for her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellspawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/gifts).



From Hell they came, sent to steal the souls of innocents; of this Lizzie was certain. The goblins' strange appearance and demeanour spoke purely of the demoniac. Their fruits seemed luscious, but nothing could convince Lizzie ever to partake of them. 

Lizzie sensed Laura's cravings and they disturbed her deeply. Her sister was so pure of heart, childlike and easily led. She could soon succumb to temptation, and Lizzie knew that she could not stand to lose her sister in the way that she had lost her beloved Jeanie.

No flowers would ever grow where Lizzie's lost sweetheart now lay.


End file.
